


[Fanart] You may look (but only I get to touch)

by LLAP115



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Acrobatics, Aerial Lyra, Aerialist Draco, Community: kinkfest, Digital Art, Draco in tights - or is he? ;), Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, HP Kinkfest 2020, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, M/M, Performance Artist Draco, Restricted Colour Palette, Semi-nude
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:13:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23040766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LLAP115/pseuds/LLAP115
Summary: Draco works at the After Dark Circus Special where he does almost-nude acrobatics. Harry watches him, watches everyone else watching him, waiting for the chance to get Draco all alone andravishhim.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 17
Kudos: 145
Collections: HP Kinkfest 2020





	[Fanart] You may look (but only I get to touch)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [icarusinflight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/icarusinflight/gifts).



> Dear Le, I wasn't really in the mood to create things for fests and didn't look at the prompt list for kinkfest while the sign-ups were officially open. Then the enablers in the fest discussion channel on the Drarry Discord (you know who y'all are!!) kept discussing the fest. Then the mods (I'm looking at you!) re-opened the sign-ups to get more participants, and I thought, a quick peek into the prompt list won't hurt. I'm sure there's nothing interesting anyway. 
> 
> LOL
> 
> There it was, your prompt, screaming at me to give it some art... 
> 
> _**Kink:** Exhibitionism  
>  **Pairing:** Harry/Draco,  
>  **Optional supplementary prompt:** Draco works at the after dark circus special where he does almost-nude acrobatics (my preference is for the hanging hoop but you do you). Harry watches him, watches everyone else watching him, waiting for the chance to get Draco all alone and ravish him.  
>  **Prompter:** icarusinflight / candybarrnerd_
> 
> So, i tried... I would have loved to turn it into more than just a poster for the event. But RL did not give me a chance. 
> 
> I hope you like it <3 
> 
> ~~~
> 
> Dear Mods, I know I was complaining before, but thank you so much for re-opening sign-ups and organizing this wonderful fest! <3 <3 <3

[If you are viewing the art on a big screen, reduce the size of your browser window to see the poster in its entirety.]

Here are two videos of brilliant aerialists, I used as inspiration and reference:

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments are a fan artist's elixir of life <3 Thank you so much!
> 
> ~~~~
> 
> You can find me and my art here: 
> 
> [Celila's Art @ tumblr](https://celilasart.tumblr.com)  
> [Celila's Art @ Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/celilasart)  
> [Celila's Art @ Twitter](https://www.twitter.com/celilasart)


End file.
